


I wanna hold your hand

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [1]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Advey - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey doesn't do handholding, but Adam wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna hold your hand

Davey doesn't do handholding. He never has. This is something that he made clear when they took the first tentative steps from friends to lovers. Adam doesn't either, really, but knowing how against it Davey is makes him want to. Constantly. 

The walk from the bus to the venue is a short one, and Adam spends it swinging his arm in an attempt to brush his hand against Davey's. As they approach the door Davey stops and spares Adam a wary glance. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Adam raises both eyebrows. "What?"

"You know what. Do you have a nervous twitch?"

Adam laughs. "No. I just wanted to hold your hand."

Davey stares at him unimpressed. "Are you...you know how I feel about public displays of affection, Carson."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you meant other people's public displays of affection."

"You're doing this on purpose," Davey says, eyes narrowed. The others overtake them, not even looking in their direction. 

Adam shrugs. "You gotta throw a dog a bone."

As the crew file into the venue Davey pushes Adam out sight behind a dumpster and leans up to kiss him softly. "Good enough?"

"I love you."

Davey smiles, cheeks flushed. "I love you too."


End file.
